awaken
by linksan41
Summary: waking up to a new adventure. no good summary but this is my first story to share hope you like it. also every thing I tops and tourney in this story


Pirate life

**I remember the smell of salt water.**

**Ch.1**

"Hey, you awake." I woke up it was a boy. "You sleep for four days, you were lucky we found you before the navy did. They kill pirates." I looked around it was a rundown house…"umm, are you going to say something girl."… "What!?" There was a boy on a desk and 3 kids around him… "Where is my stuff?"… "Right here, you're not getting it until you tell me. Why you were on the beach half dead?" … I told them what I know. "So you don't remember what you did before you were wash up shore. (Nod) ok but we keep this." He held my compass and sword… "When will I get them back?"… "You won't until night; we'll let you work for us."…"WHAT!?" it was silent… "Well do we have a deal." I nod… but not at night, I don't need my sword only my compass."… "Why?" I turned and untie the chains around me, when I turned around they pulled out their guns… "Wait, I'm not leaving." One of the boys covered my mouth… "Shh, be quite for a minute." I heard footsteps then a loud knock at the door…

"Stay here, I'll go see." He turn of the light opened the door… too large man one with long blond hair and blue eyes another with amber hair and sea green eyes… "Hey, we saw a girl with bluernet hair pale skin come by here. Do you have her?" I was scared they hade find me I shivered… "She is wanted for traitor and murder." The boy looked around he stared at me then looked back. "I'm sorry but their only men and boys here."…

"Ok, we'll let you off sir, sees you at the capital." They walked away. I've stopped shivering… "What did you do?"

A boy asks. I don't know all I know is nothing my mind went blank then a leader came out I can't see his face but I saw a large grim reaper on his chest his right hand was all bloody his left hand was caring a sword… "BOSS! When did you get up?"…he stared at me. "Who is this? And why did those two navy dogs come by!?"

"They came to find her they must of saw her in the beach." … a large man that looked all scrapes and slices to shreds walking out of the same door he looked dead…

"Oww, dame sai. Can't you be easy on me, shish I'm only a beginner? Who's this? She looks like that wanted girl with the mark of death." Silence went through the room.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

The next day I left after stealing some of their clothes everyone was asleep when I heard foot step's outside. "shh" I waited till the foot steps were gone…

"WHAT THE HELL! Do you want to die?" I looked up it was a boy with dark red hair and black eyes. I tried to move his hand away, "who are you?" I looked closer. He had a scare on the side of his face … "You know that it's illegal for girls to go out in the morning." I froze in fear, and then he covered my eyes. "Don't scream." I heard clatter of pans and footsteps. "Here put this on, no one will tell you're a girl." His hands were cold and rough I saw black pants and a big brown shirt he threw it on me and gave me a dagger for protection he took my hand, lead me out to a bright light closing the door be hide him… I couldn't believe it. It was the ocean, the crystal blue sky's shined down. Sail boats, ships run threw like shark fins, someone grab my hand. "This way." He took my hand and pulled me around the building, stopped I looked up there were navy men everywhere and wanted posters of pirates up on the walls. I notice there were no women around I peeked over his shoulder, he stopped I fell on the floor gasping up for air he reached my color I saw a sign that was engraved saloon. He pick me up over his back and whispered "Hey, act like your sick, " as he opened the swinging doors, there were navy men everywhere on the bar, table and a pianist right by a big red curtains. Everyone stared at me then one of the navy dogs yelled… "Hey, it's shank how you've been." I was scared out, my feet went numb, and he came over toward us. I could smell the alcohol on his beard. "Who is this?" He pointed to me I froze my eye started to water and my nose sting.

"No one, he's requiting for dultens and his crew." "OK, don't worry little kid I'm a friend of his see 'a Shank." Then he left out the doors my heart skipped three beat I thought I was dead. I had passed out dreaming of my old days, I dreamed of home and my village were my friends and animals lived together mom would help my little brother and me get apples and bananas in trees and I would help my big brother with the strawberries our house was a tree with steps to the trunk of the tree we would call us the tree bandits cause we would climb trees like squirrels I loved to play with the animals all day until I had to go home I felt some one yelling at me. I regained concise I was laying on a bed up stair of the saloon it was all decorated in white I heard a faint sound in a corner I got up but slammed right down "don't get up." I looked up it was a dark hair and silver eye man looking down on me I felt a cold wind brushed my skin I finally realized I was completely naked my face was red and sweating. I closed my eyes and fainted.

* * *

Ch. 3

It became louder and louder my eyes were blindfold I can hear voices in my head… "Did you see them caption S."… "No, sir" a hand came around my waist another around my mouth.

"Shh, don't move we're getting out of here." I was pull away to a hole and push threw and land on a horse… I felt the someone behind me don't talk and he threw a cloak over me and my blindfold came off, the horse ran out to the light. A bright ocean opened my eyes in amazed the rush of the horse and the adrenalin of my heart beat, I never felt such pleasure I hear voices behind us.

"THEIR THEY ARE!" I turn but he kept me facing forward "Don't look back or they'll see your face those navy dogs can recognize you in an instant."

I looked up it was the guy with red eyes.

"Hang on were going to jump." I looked up it was a gorged and beep drop off I closed my eyes and felt the air flying threw me my head went light my body felt really light…

"Hey you can open your eyes were safe I landed." I open my eye the ground was small I looked around cloud and clear sky above us I looked back the boy had two large wings on his back his legs wrapped around the horse tightly around I looked at his face it was to bright to tell who he is.


End file.
